I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for preventing the loading and firing of firearms and more particularly for use with firearms having devices for engaging and/or ejecting cartridge casings.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many safety devices for preventing the firing of firearms are known. Locking devices having a lever movable in response to the operation of a key or combination to selectively prevent release of the safety are known, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,877 to Welch et al. However, locking devices of this type require modification of the gun to permit installation of the devices. Such devices are also complicated and relatively expensive.
Locking devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,099 to Mathew, having a tube which is inserted through a muzzle and locked into a gun barrel, are known. A pair of wedges is attached to one end of the tube and a cylinder lock is positioned at an other end. The wedges are inserted through the barrel into a firing chamber of a gun with a cylinder lock extending out of the muzzle. The wedges are laterally displaceable within the firing chamber by action of the lock to prevent the displacement of the device from the gun, thereby preventing the loading of ammunition. Locking devices of this type are relatively large, cumbersome and expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a safety device which is inexpensive and easy to use, does not require modification of the gun, and permits actuation of the firing mechanism of the gun while positively preventing the accidental firing of the gun.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and effective device for disarming a firearm.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety device which prevents loading of ammunition into a firing chamber of a gun.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety device which permits operation of the firing mechanism while positively preventing the loading of ammunition into the gun.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety device which is in the form of a plug which cannot be ejected from the firing chamber of a gun by an ejection mechanism.
In order to accomplish these and other objectives, Applicant dicloses a safety device for use with a gun of a type which fires a conventional cartridge casing having an annular rim portion which cooperates with an ejector mechanism of the gun to unload cartridges. The safety device includes a plug having a body having a neck portion extending from one end and a rear portion at an other end. The plug is fixedly inserted into a firing chamber of the gun so that the gun cannot be loaded and accidentally fired.
The plug is inserted into a firing chamber of the gun with the neck portion extending into a bore of a barrel. The neck portion has a diameter slightly greater than the inner diameter of the bore to provide a press fit. The rear portion of the plug has a cylindrical portion extending axially from the body portion and having a diameter less than a diameter of the annular rim portion of a suitable cartridge casing. The rear portion of the plug is positioned within the chamber to form a void in the area normally occupied by the annular rim of a conventional cartridge. Thus, the ejector mechanism of the gun cannot engage and eject the plug from the firing chamber. The plug may be formed of a resilient material with a flat rear surface. The resilient rear surface is positioned to permit striking of the rear surface by the firing pin.